


take a break

by maplestreet



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: College AU, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, lipsoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplestreet/pseuds/maplestreet
Summary: Jungeun's a college student stressing over finals season. Jinsol tries to comfort her through it.





	take a break

Jungeun hadn’t slept for 2 weeks straight. It was finals season, submissions and exams for every class were all over the place. Every time she finished an essay, a new one from a different subject would be handed out and due the following day.

 

She was exhausted.

 

So exhausted that she wasn’t even aware she fell asleep halfway through Physics 2.

 

“Shit,” The blonde muttered against her forearm the moment she woke from her slumber. She lifted her head off the desk and looked around the now empty classroom. The last thing she remembered seeing were her classmates seated in front of her and the powerpoint presentation flashed on the screen.

 

She glanced down at her watch. It read 5:14PM, meaning she was out for more than an hour. Great.

 

A sigh escaped her lips as she began to compose herself. She needed to get home before it got too dark out but her body felt like lead and her brain was floating away. She was tempted to spend the night in this cold ass classroom just to avoid standing up and using the last few bits of her energy.

 

She needed to recharge. If only...

 

“Jungie,” A voice she knew too well called out. “Hey.”

 

There it was.

 

Even though her eyes were barely open, she knew it was Jinsol. They’ve been together for quite awhile that her presence has become too familiar for Jungeun to not recognize. The rhythm of her footsteps, the way her warm and uplifting aura immediately puts the room in a good mood, the way she let out a small laugh every time she smiled–Jungeun’s already had them all memorized.

 

“Hi,” Jungeun smiled.

 

Jinsol wrapped her arms around the younger girl’s shoulders and planted a kiss on her head. Jungeun wanted to hug her back, but her arms were too weak. Instead, she leaned onto Jinsol’s stomach and buried her face against the soft fabric of her shirt.

 

“Let’s go home,” Jinsol said, her thumb circling Jungeun’s arm soothingly.

 

“I’m so sleepy,” Jungeun mumbled.

 

“I know, baby.”

 

“Can we stay like this for a bit, please?”

 

“Jungeun, it’s getting dark out and we might miss the bus.”

 

Jungeun looked up at Jinsol with heavy eyes and pouted.

 

“Don’t do that.”

 

Jungeun’s pout grew further, brows almost forming Jinsol’s signature expression.

 

“Fine.” Jinsol sighed and sat on Jungeun’s lap, arms still wrapped around her shoulder. But this time, Jungeun hugged the older girl’s waist and rested her head on her girlfriend’s chest.

 

“What if I fall asleep like this?” Jungeun said with eyes closed.

 

“Is my chest like a pillow to you?”

 

“Hm. Maybe,” Jungeun hummed.

 

The two clung to each other in heartwarming silence. It was nice, Jungeun thought; she still can’t believe she got so lucky to have Jinsol by her side like this. She didn’t think someone as perfect as Jinsol would even _look_ her way.

 

“I love you,” Jungeun embraced Jinsol closer.

 

She blinked, surprised at Jungeun’s sudden display of emotion; but it made Jinsol’s heart flutter either way. “I love you, too.”

 

“There’s this new plaza near my parents’ place that just opened,” Jungeun said, fatigue still present in her voice. “Do you wanna go after finals season is over?”

 

“You’re asking me out on a date?” Jinsol smiled down at her.

 

“Well,” Every time Jinsol teased her like this, Jungeun would always end up panicking. The effect this girl had on her was crazy. ‘Whipped culture’ is what Jiwoo liked to call it. “I mean, if you want to? If you’re up for it? If you’re busy then–”

 

There was only one way to shut a flustered Jungeun up, and Jinsol knew exactly how. She cupped Jungeun’s chin and brought their faces closer. In an instant, the younger girl stopped talking and pursed her lips.

 

“Yes, I’d love to go out with you after finals season is over. Yes, I’m up for it. No, I’m not busy.”

 

Jungeun smiled, the weariness in her eyes replaced with utmost love and affection.

 

Jinsol leaned in and closed the remaining gap between their lips. All the stress that was built up in Jungeun’s body over the past few days immediately collapsed the moment they collided. Her previously tense shoulders were now laid back as Jinsol filled her up with ease.

 

“Can we go home now?” Jinsol says after their kiss ended.

 

“Yeah. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @lovecherrylipse  
> cc: @lovecherrylipse
> 
> send love and stan loona! ´･ᴗ･`


End file.
